It is known in the prior art to provide disposable liquid containers such as paper cups. These cups are generally coated with a substance that prevents the paper container from absorbing or leaking the liquid contained therein. Furthermore, in the restaurant arena, such as fast food restaurants, coffee shops, etc., a separate lid, for example a plastic lid, is provided as a complement to such cups in order to help prevent spillage of a hot or cold beverage, for example. The lids are often plastic lids and some have an opening for insertion of a straw while others form a narrow opening conducive to direct user consumption.
However, since these cups often come in a variety of sizes, a restaurant or coffee shop will generally be required to stock lids in multiple sizes to complement the variety of cup sizes. Accordingly, providing consumers with a variety of cup sizes in the form of devices known in the prior art requires the use of separate items (i.e., the cup and corresponding lid), generally made of different materials and further requires coordination and assembly of these items prior to serving a patron. Furthermore, more organizations are on a quest to provide more environmentally safe products such as 100 percent recyclable cups, which may be harder to facilitate with cups made of different materials than their corresponding lids.